Count to Five
by mel11
Summary: AU The Winchester’s deal with the supernatural everyday, but this was different. This was just a story made to scare children, or was it? They’re about to find out the truth about the story. They’re also going to meet someone who’s going to change everyth


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sam, Dean, or John. I wish I did. But I don't.

**Title**: _Count To Five_

**Summary**: The Winchester's deal with the supernatural everyday, but this was different. This was just a story made to scare children, or was it? They're about to find out the truth about the story. They're also going to meet someone who's going to change everything.

**AN**: So this takes place some time between Dead Man's Blood and Salvation. I've read a lot of stories where people give Sam and Dean a sister, and she always seems to be either younger then Sam and Dean, or the middle child. So I thought, what if they had an older sister? A sister they knew nothing about, and John knew nothing about. A daughter Mary Winchester was forced to give up. They wouldn't have known about her if it wasn't for Sam and his visions. Just a side note, I live in Canada, and don't know too much about the U.S. So if you find something wrong with anything just let me know, and I'll do my best to fix it.

* * *

"When you're scared just count to ten. It'll be all good again. When it's dark just count to eight. Boogeyman will hide in wait. When you see him count to five. And prey that you will stay alive." 

"Sage would you please stop singing that song," Annabelle Williams sighed, running a tired hand down her face. She was normally a patient person, able to deal with everything thrown at her. But tonight was different. She was exhausted, and everything seemed to be getting on her nerves. Sighing, Annabelle started to pick up toys off of the floor of the living room.

"But I like it," the four-year-old grinned up at her from where he sat on the floor with his baby sister. His hazel eyes gleaming with innocence.

"I know you like it baby, but mommy's tired and her head hurts, so can you please stop singing it?" Annabelle questioned rubbing her forehead.

Standing up, Sage walked over to his mother and tugged on her shirt. Annabelle looked at him, and crouched down so that she was eye level. "What is it baby?"

Sage wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and kissed her head. "A kiss to make your owwiee feel better." he grinned at her.

"Thank you Sage." Annabelle smiled at him in return, hugging him tight. She only let go at the sound of her daughter crying. "It's okay Mary. Mommy's here." She whispered moving towards her daughter, and picking her up. Annabelle hugged Mary to her chest as she continued to cry. "Shh Mary. Everything's okay. Mommy's here. Mary calm down, please."

"Can I sing my song again mommy?" Sage questioned as he climbed onto the couch.

"No Sage, not right now." Annabelle replied. "Who taught you that song anyway?"

Sage grinned. "Matthew."

"I should have known." Annabelle sighed. "That brother of yours is evil."

"That's not nice mom," A voice came from the doorway.

Annabelle glanced up to see Matthew standing in the doorway. Mom. She'd only known the sixteen-year-old for ten years. He was her husband's child from another marriage, and Sierra was his daughter from that marriage. Matthew and Sierra had started calling Annabelle mom as soon as she had married their father Christopher. At times it made her feel old, considering she was only thirty-years-old.

"I'm sorry Matty." Annabelle smiled at him, as Mary stopped crying. "Your baby brother looks up to you, you have to stop teaching him songs like that."

"Sorry mom." Matthew replied looking down at the floor.

Annabelle shifted Mary in her arms, "I'm not mad Matthew. It's just whenever you teach him little songs he sings them non-stop, and it can get slightly annoying."

"I'll remember that." Matthew raised his head, his vibrant green eyes met with her hazel ones.

"Good," Annabelle smiled. "Now go upstairs and check on that sister of yours. I haven't heard a word from her since she got home from your Uncle Danny's place. Tell her we're going to be eating dinner in a few."

"Sure thing," Matthew replied turning to leave the room.

"I wanna come! I wanna come!" Sage yelled following his older brother.

"Kay kiddo." Matthew grinned, picking Sage up and heading for the stairs.

Annabelle looked down at her eight-month-old. Mary had blue eyes, and fine blonde hair. She looked nothing like her siblings. Sure two of her siblings were only half-siblings, but still. Mary stood out from them all.

Sage was the energetic one, too much sugar and he was bouncing off the walls, and there was always food in his hair. How he managed to get food in his dark brown hair was always beyond Annabelle.

Matthew and Sierra both had dirty blonde hair, which Annabelle guessed they got from their mother, who she had only seen a few pictures of. Matthew had vibrant green eyes, while his sister had grey eyes. Christopher had always told her that Sierra was the spitting image of her mother, who had died shortly after giving birth to Sierra.

Christopher. Annabelle missed him so much. How long ago had it been since he died? A year? That sounded about right. He hadn't even gotten to see his youngest child. Christopher had been taken from her way too soon. Annabelle could feel the tears forming in her eyes, "What's wrong mom?"

Annabelle looked up to see Matthew standing before her once again. "Nothing Matty, I'm fine. I just have something in my eye."

Matthew nodded, even though he knew that, that wasn't what was wrong. "Do you want me to go check on dinner?"

"That would be great. I'm pretty sure everything's done. So all you have to do is turn it all off, and get the plates down for me." Annabelle smiled at him. "I'm just going to finish cleaning up in here."

"Want me to put Mary in her playpen in the kitchen?"

"Yes please," Annabelle replied, putting Mary in Matthew's arms. "What would I do without you around Matty?"

"I'm not sure mom." Matthew replied, before he headed towards the kitchen, where Sage and Sierra were already sitting at the kitchen table playing cards while they waited.

Annabelle smiled to herself. She had been blessed with a great family. Matthew and Sierra were as much her children as Sage and Mary were. Sure they were only her step children, but as soon as she had married Christopher, she had adopted them. Now they were as much her own children. They had helped her get through everything after Christopher's death, even though they were also having a hard time with it.

Quickly finishing up cleaning the living room, Annabelle headed towards the kitchen. A smile on her face she looked at each of her children. They meant the world to her.

* * *

Annabelle rolled over in bed. Her eyes were closed, but she couldn't sleep. Something was keeping her up, something was making sure she didn't fall asleep. Shifting again, she listened to the quiet house. Everyone was asleep, even Mary. That was when she heard it, a muffled sound. Was that a scream? Annabelle shot up in bed. The next sound she heard was a bang. 

She jumped out of bed, and swung open her bedroom door, looking up and down the hallway. The bathroom doors were still open, all the bedroom doors were closed. What had that been? Which room had it come from? Her heart began to race at the sound of another bang. Sage's room. She glanced over her shoulder at Mary's crib, she was still asleep. Quietly she made her way across the hall to Sage's room. She had to be hearing things.

Annabelle turned the doorknob slowly, fear running through her body. She glanced into the dark room, Sage's bed was empty. He had probably gotten up and started playing with his toys because he couldn't sleep. That had to be it. Annabelle switched on the light, and swung the door open. Her eyes scanned Sage's bedroom. Nothing was out of place, except for the blankets and sheets on his bed.

"Sage!" Annabelle called out, venturing further into his room. "Sage Logan Richards show yourself right now!" she paused. "Sage, come on, please. Mommy doesn't want to play hide-and-go-seek."

Annabelle went quiet, waiting for Sage to answer. Tears were stinging at her eyes. Moving through the room, she looked under the bed, no luck. Choking back tears she looked up as a breeze swept threw the room. The window was open. "No," she whispered, stumbling as she raced towards the window. Gripping the edge of the window sill, Annabelle looked out the window for any sign of her baby boy. But there was nothing.

"Mom?" she heard a voice at the bedroom door. "Mom, what's going on? Mary's crying."

Annabelle whirled around to see Sierra standing there, half asleep. "Sage. Sage is gone." she whispered. "Oh god, he's gone."

"Matty!" Sierra yelled, her mother's comment fully waking her up.

It took Matthew not even a millisecond to respond to his sister's yell. One look at his step-mother sent him into action. "Go get Mary, Sierra." he commanded. She nodded in response before moving across the hall. Matthew hurried into the room, and crouched in front of his mother. "What's going on mom?" he questioned.

"Matty, he's gone!" Annabelle cried. "Someone took your brother away. He's gone Matty. It's all my fault."

Matthew pulled his mother into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "We'll find him mom. Sage is going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."

In all the tears and commotion, no one noticed the closet door, creak open. No one noticed, that Sage's favourite stuffed bear sat in the middle.

* * *

Sam shot up in his bed, sweat rolling down his forehead. The last image he had seen was a sign, reading 'Welcome to Mountain View, Wyoming'. 

"Sammy, you okay?" his brother's tired voice made it to his ears.

"I'm fine." Sam replied rubbing his temples, and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"You sure Sam?"

"No," Sam mumbled. "I had a vision... or at least I'm pretty sure it was a vision."

"What do you mean you're pretty sure you had a vision?" Dean questioned. Well, that had obviously woken him up.

Sam glanced over his shoulder at Dean who was sitting up in bed, and then at their father's sleeping form. He still hadn't told his dad about his visions, he didn't know how exactly he'd take it. "I mean it wasn't like the others. Well...not really..." he paused looking at his brother. "I saw everything play out, and then I saw a sign. A welcome to sign."

Dean's eyebrow's knitted together, "Welcome to...what?"

"Mountain View, Wyoming." Sam replied.

"Mountain View? That's about a day long drive, if we go over the speed limit." Dean mused getting off of his bed.

"What? You want to check this out?"

"One thing I've learned the past couple months, is to never question your 'visions'." Dean sighed.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What, no jokes?"

"Too early Sammy." Dean grinned. "Give me another ten minutes, and you'll get jokes."

"What are we going to tell dad?" Sam questioned, glancing over at his father's sleeping figure.

"The truth," Dean shrugged, moving towards the bathroom. "I have first dibbs on the shower." he stated before he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Sam sighed and pulled his laptop out of his bag. He set it on the table in the room and started to search the internet for information on Mountain View, and the last name Richards. As Sam did so, he went over all of the ways he could tell their father about his visions. All seemed like they would end...badly.

* * *

"What are the two of you talking about?" John questioned looking from one son to the other. 

"Sammy has visions dad." Dean shrugged. "He sees things before they happen."

"When did these visions start?" John looked over at his youngest son, waiting for an answer.

"They started as nightmares awhile back, and they got worse from there." Sam sighed. "I started having them during the day."

"Yeah, and then he started moving things." Dean added with a slight shrug, as he threw his things in a bag.

"The whole time this was going on neither of you thought about picking up the phone to let me know what was going on?" John questioned from where he sat on the bed.

Both of his boys turned to look at him. "Call you?" Dean asked. "Dad, we tried calling you so many times over the past year, and not once did you return a call or answer the phone. I had a better chance winning the lottery then getting a hold of you. I called you when we were in Lawrence. Sammy called you when I was dying and we got no answer dad."

John went silent. When had Dean developed this new personality? When had Dean started talking back and started questioning him?" He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I've been... irresponsible. When you two needed me most I wasn't there for you." John paused for a moment, and stood up. "So I guess we're headed to Mountain View then?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. Honestly, he wasn't sure why he had seen what he had. It didn't seem like anything supernatural. God, why did he have to have these visions? Why him?

* * *

The music pulsed through the speakers. The club was packed, but then again, why wouldn't it be? This may be a small town, but it was a weekend. Everyone was out to party. Annabelle took pride in knowing that she looked, ten years younger then she was. It made her feel like she fit in better at clubs. 

Annabelle found herself in the middle of the dance floor, moving along with the music. Dancing, it use to be what she lived for. Before she met Christopher. Before she got married. Before she had Sage and Mary. Oh, how good it felt to be out on the dance floor. It was her way of relaxing. Her way of forgetting her problems for a little while.

She grinned as the song changed. The one that replaced the old one was more, upbeat. More fun to dance to. 'Pump It' one of the songs Matthew listened to. Annabelle couldn't really remember who the song was by though.

Once again Annabelle let the music take over. Glancing around as she danced she spotted a friend sitting at the bar, talking to three men, who didn't seem to fit in at the club.

Tilting her head to the side, Annabelle made her way through the crowd to her friend. "Mikey, wanna dance?" she yelled over the music in his direction.

She watched his head snap in her direction, and a smile form on his face. He quickly excused himself from the three men and made his way to her. "It's been a while." he mused, his hands moving to Annabelle's waist.

"That it has." she grinned at him, as they started dancing. "So who are they Mikey?"

"Some guys in town, asking questions."

"Really? Questions about what?"

"You..." he replied quietly in her ear.

Annabelle's smile faded. "You didn't tell them I was me did you?"

"Don't worry." Mike shook his head as the song ended. "They were only asking about you using your last name, which was odd, 'cause anyone who asks about your last name thinks it's Richards, but they used Williams. They also seemed to know all your kids' names. I doubt you have anything to worry about, they just seem like they only wanna ask you a couple questions."

But Annabelle was already worrying, because as she pulled away from Mike. She could feel their eyes on her. She could feel them watching her closely. "I'm going to head out the back Mike, I'll call you later. If you see my brother tell him I was getting tired and decided to head home."

"Alright, want me to see if I can find out what they want?" He questioned, touching her arm lightly as she turned away.

She looked up at him and smiled, "That would be great. Call me once you know." Annabelle quickly moved through the crowd, and headed for the back door. What could they possibly want with her? No, Annabelle didn't want to know. She just wanted them to go away and leave her, her friends, and her family alone. Reaching for the doorhandle Annabelle felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping, she turned around to face whoever was behind her.

Bringing a hand to her chest Annabelle glared at the person behind her. "You trying to give me a heart attack Danny?"

"Sorry baby sister." Daniel smiled at her. "I saw you heading out the back and wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine Danny," Annabelle smiled up at him. "I'm just a little...jumpy. That's all."

"Something happen on the dance floor?" He questioned looking down at his sister, his worry evident in his eyes. "Do I need to go kick someone's ass? Or kick anyone out of my club?"

"No, nothing like that." she shook her head at her brother. "It's just... there were these guys asking Mikey questions about me and the kids, and now I'm all... I don't know..."

Daniel pulled his sister into a hug, "Things'll be okay. I'll talk to them, tell them to get out of town."

"Don't worry Danny." Annabelle sighed, pulling back from the hug. "If they come see me. I'll talk to them. I'm just not in the mood right now. They don't look like they're from around here. I want to know how they know my name."

"If you're sure." Daniel replied, looking down at her.

"I am, but I'm going to head home alright? Drop by tomorrow with the kids, and Kate. It's summer time, and the kids drive me nuts, 'cause they're bored."

"Kay, probably won't be till the afternoon. I'm gonna be here till closing tonight."

"I kind of figured that out." Annabelle laughed. "You're always here till closing. Just call when you're on your way over."

"Don't worry I will." Daniel replied, kissing the top of his sister's head. "Be careful. Stay safe. Love you and goodnight."

"I will be careful. I will stay safe. I love you too. And don't let the bed bugs bite." Annabelle smiled at him. It was their way of saying goodnight. It always had been and it always would be.

"Now get out of here." Daniel smiled at her, opening the back door for her.

"Bye Danny."

"Bye Annie."

Annabelle turned and walked out the back door into the night. The wind, felt cold against the bare skin on her arms. Why hadn't she grabbed a coat when she was leaving the house earlier? She rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she moved threw the back alleyway into the open street. As she walked down the street she glanced around, the streets were pretty much dead. That was probably because all those over the age of twenty-one were in the club. While all those between the ages of sixteen and twenty-one were out in the bushes partying, and the younger kids were all at home with babysitters.

She shook her head as she continued to walk down the street, rubbing her arms for warmth. After a couple of minutes she heard footsteps behind her. Annabelle was slightly afraid to turn around. She didn't want to know who she'd see behind her.

* * *

**AN**: Hope you liked it. Kind of crappy, I know. Sad thing is I'm posting this with no real idea about how it's going to go. Hope you like it anyway. Leave me a review to let me know! 


End file.
